Russian Monument Liechtenstein
by loveboylove
Summary: At the end of World War II, Liechtenstein must make a choice that could financially destroy her country, people, and bring the might of the Soviet down upon her. Without the aid of western might, she relies on only herself and her countrymen.


Whoa, it's been a really long time since I've uploaded anything, huh? ouo;; I just haven't had any inspiration/time to write lately. Anyway, here's a new story I'm churning out late at night when I should be resting! :D I hope you all enjoy and feel free to leave a review~ ^^

I do not own Hetalia or the characters.

* * *

Wood groaned in complaint and a sigh that filled the small room soon matched it as the nation leaned back in her chair. Arching her back, Liechtenstein rolled her head first clockwise and then counterclockwise and felt several popping sensations as the joints and muscles that had been neglected for the past day finally got some attention. She then curled her slim fingers into fists and her eyes, nose, and mouth scrunched up in pain as she slowly spread the digits out again and wiggled them about to try and get them adequate blood flow.

The small blond was tired and rather stiff, yes, but also grimly pleased with herself as she relaxed her body again and allowed green eyes to rove over the documents she'd been typing away at. She carefully removed the papers from her typewriter and quickly scanned the black type on slightly off-white paper and felt her heart pound with both excitement and concern. These words had the potential to save many lives. However, they could also force her country into economic collapse and might even provoke another war in Europe with the second one spanning the globe having barely just ended.

Taking a deep, slightly shaky breath, Liechtenstein allowed her eyes to fall closed again and considered her options as she had over many a sleepless night and day spent with her royalty. There was no need for herself or her people to be put at risk in this way. They could merely fold and be swallowed up as much of Eastern Europe was doing at this time. She, unlike the other nations that had already folded or been crushed, didn't even have the military might to defend herself. That had been disbanded many a year ago when money just wasn't there to support an army. It would be so easy to be swept away in the tide and drown.

The Liechtensteinerin's lips pressed into a firm line as her eyes opened again and she mentally shook her head. No. She _must_ do this. Even if the small nation had no backing from the powerhouses that lay in Western Europe, even if this could deplete all of her money, even if it might lead to her and her people's ruin, she would do this. She was still afraid as she was no fool but the seemingly young girl knew what was right and that she would follow this through until the very end.

* * *

"I think you must realize what you are doing by now, correct?" The tone was infused with fake cheer and garnished with a smile as tight as a drawn bowstring. All of this was combined in the package that was the nation of Russia who seemed very slightly less imposing at the current moment due to him sitting in a chair on the other side of a small table that had two cups and several plates of delicacies placed artistically between the two conversing personifications.

_Or_, Liechtenstein mused to herself as she took a polite sip of her tea, _maybe it's because we're in Austria instead of the USSR._

Indeed, the two nations had agreed to meet in some place close enough to the Eastern Bloc that separated the "red" East from the western Allies or neutral countries to show fairness for the Russian man while it was still on grounds that weren't the blond girl's own for her and her people's safety. It was as diplomatic as the pair could be at the current moment as tensions ran high on all sides. No one was eager for another war just yet.

"Yes," she said once her cup had reached its saucer and her green eyes engaged the purple across from her unflinchingly. "I know what I'm doing. I won't become one of your territories and I will keep these men for as long as I can."

Nearly five hundred soldiers from the First Russian National Army had sought and received asylum after the second World War in Liechtenstein which put a great strain on her people due to them having very little to spare. This had caused tensions to rise between the great USSR and the small nation with such effects as Czechoslovakia closing their borders to Liechtenstein citizens. It was a bold and dangerous move that not even the western Allies would do for Soviet citizens and, instead, would send them back to their original countries.

Resting his forearms on the table, Russia leaned forward until his thumbs were what cushioned his chin and his prominent nose was slightly concealed behind his laced together and balled fingers. Elbows cushioned by his knees, the pale haired man sat like this for a long while as he seemingly sized the nation across from him up, sometimes scathingly, other times, nearly curious.

At last, he sat upright and withdrew documents with very official looking seals from the briefcase by his side before he slid them across the table for the girl to read over. "I have had a long time to think and consider what you are doing," the Russian said, tone more businesslike and calm then it had been previously. It was now obvious to him that he couldn't simply intimidate the other into doing what he'd like. "And I do not like it. Therefore, I demand all of my citizens back at once."

Taking the papers, Liechtenstein reviewed them very carefully for any loopholes or pitfalls that might end up spelling her downfall but found that there were none. It was all spelled out for her only in slightly less blunt terms than what was being said aloud. The large nation wanted his soldiers back and he wasn't going to like the answer he was about to receive.

"With all due respect, I will not allow you to take them back by force," the blond intoned firmly as she regained eye contact and set the documents down again. "My allegiance and not to the west to that of the United Kingdom or France but they're not to you and your Soviet either. Mine are to my people and to my people they shall remain." Her voice and body neither quivered or showed any signs of weakness as the eyes across from her narrowed and Russia's facial muscles tensed angrily. If it came to a fight between the humans that populated their lands or even between the two personifications, it was obvious who would be the victor.

Their table was quiet as the small bakery they were in seemed to hold its breath. There were only several other patrons inside the building including the on duty workers and, though they hadn't been able to hear the low tones that were being used by the two near the window, they had each felt stirrings of trepidation. The blond haired girl in her pretty yet dark colored dress and the young snowy haired youth in formal attire were not like them at all and every second that passed without speaking just seemed to fill the room with more and more tension like an unseen but noxious gas.

At last, the papers were removed from the table and the silent pressure between the two figures was broken as Russia returned the pages to his case and Liechtenstein sipped daintily on her tea. Once the mundane tasks were done, both rose to their feet and shook hands with the man's nearly at bone crushing intensity and the girl's firm but with no attempt to match the strength as she knew she couldn't.

"You will regret this," the taller murmured though it was less a threat and more a statement of fact. To him, this was merely a prelude. After all, the nation before him was but a speck in his eyes and one that would easily do as he needed done in given time. Once their handshake had ended, the Russian withdrew payment for the food and drink and carelessly threw it onto the table. It was a silent, nonverbal slap that nevertheless managed to ring out through the room and was clearly insulting the smaller nation's struggle to stay financially afloat.

"No," the Liechtensteinerin's said, head held proudly upright and not allowing any of her anger to rise to the surface. "I won't." With that declaration, she watched as Russia picked up his briefcase then left the bakery and stayed in her upright position for a long while before collapsing back into her chair. Her legs were shuddering and her heart was racing as the girl pressed her hands over her eyes and cheeks as she sucked in deep, shaky breaths through her mouth.

Her distress didn't go unnoticed and a member of the bakery staff hurried over to the blond to offer her aid but she merely requested a glass of water with a tremulous smile and was quickly given one which she gulped down gratefully. The color that had previously filled her cheeks from rage and had been sucked away with the pale shade of fear was soon replaced with its natural and healthy pink coloring as Liechtenstein once again calmed herself.

She sat there for another moment before gaining the strength to once again stand up and politely thanked the staff member who had rushed to her assistance before leaving the establishment. The nation had a train to catch back home and plans to be finalized with her people, after all. There wasn't a moment to lose.

* * *

_In the end, around two hundred of the Russian soldiers agreed to return home with dubious willingness but, after leaving for a train to Vienna, Austria, where never heard from again. The rest managed to remain in Liechtenstein for another year before being offered refuge in Argentina which approximately one hundred consented to. The Liechtenstein village of Hinterschellenberg on the border of Austria still has the "Russian Monument Liechtenstein" dedicated to the event to this day. _


End file.
